Kingdom hearts: a never ending story
by PatriciaNami
Summary: a new story begins when Sora, Riku and Kairi forgot someone very important in their life, everything starts at the very beginning, slowly revealing the secrets that never have been revealed, who is this person? and why did they forgot about her?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts, a never ending story.

What happened after sora saved kairi? And closed all the worlds? And when riku went trough the door? Something happened they all didn't excpected, there was a girl with sora trough his adventures all the time, memories come back, it seems like they forgot someone very important, very important...

the 14 years old patricia presses so fast she can the button of her mobile to turn of the alarm, it's summer still she always set her alarm so she doesn't oversleep. She walks to her mirror to brush her messy, short blonde hair, her hair is always messy in the morning. Then she walks to the closet to change, this time she wears blue jeans and, a white shirt and a vest. Then she walks to the kitchen to have breakfast, normally she doesn't eat breakfast but her mother bought chicken the day before, and she wasn't only planning to have breakfast but to make some bread with chicken for the lunch, she was planning to go to the forest this noon, still she can't get away before it is 12 o'clock, her mom is strict. She watches tv untill her little brothers wakes up, her big sister already lives on her own. Finally it is 12 o'clock, she pulls on her sneakers and runs to the forest with a bag full of food and ice tea. She hopes to don't see any of those bullies on her school. She walks to her favorite place, a open flield with a relaxing lake. She sits down and takes her first bite of her biscuit with chicken. 'hmmm.' you can hear her nomming. 'hey look who we have there!' she hears three boys shouting to each other behind her. '(please say you don't mean this...)' annoyed she looks behind her. Just like she thought the four most annoying boys of her past school are behind her. 'titus, jeremy, daniel.' she says with a irritating voice. 'hahaha! Ready to be punished!' titus shouts with a mean voice, he has blonde hair, blue vest and white jeans. jeremy has a brown skin and brown-black hair, he wears black like always. daniel is goldblond and is just a little tinted, just a little. And wears almost the same clothes as titus. 'i don't think so, you know you can't win from me.' patricia stand up and walks a little behind. A boy with silver hair and a long black coat is looking from the other side of the like between the bushes. 'haha but we have a new attack!' jeremy tries to hit her with his fist, but she dodges it. While she was dodging his attacks, titus and daniel runs behind her. daniel takes her hands and holds it on her back. She tries to escape but it doesn't work. 'seemed like you got stronger, but it won't work.' she jumps away but titus is behind her again and puts his fingers between her neck and her shoulders, she can't move anymore. 'w-what is this!' she tries to move but insteeds falls to the ground. 'our new move, what do ya think? Hahaha' titus pulls her above on her knees. 'you can't move for a hour! Hahaha! So what are we going to do now?' jeremy asks his friends. 'let's throw her in the lake!' she says. 'better idea, let's rape her.' daniel begins touching her clothes. A tear is rolling on her cheeks. '(how could this happen! How!)' more tears escapes from her eyes, shouting stop won't work but she tries. 'please! Stop!' it isn't working tituss takes her vest and trows it away, jeremy touches her jeans. 'she said stop.' the boy with silver hair who was watching from the other side of the lake came to help her. 'haha and who might you be? Hahaha!' titus taked a knife out his pocket. 'come closer and this girl breath out her last breath.' jeremy and daniel are laughing. 'let her go.' the boy still came closer, titus came closer with his knife by her neck too. Patricia got a idea, she puts her cheek forward the knife and comes with her cheek past the knife, now she has a cut in her cheek, she can move again thanks to the pain she got by that move, she takes out daniel and titus who were holding her, the boy with silver hair takes out jeremy. 'oh and one thing!' patricia walks to them and puts her fingers between their necks. 'i also can do that move.' she stands up and takes her vest from the ground. 'i have to say, you got me there for a moment.' she walks to the boy. 't-thank you...for saving me...' she is looking at the ground. 'let's talk somewhere else...' she follows the boy to the other side of the lake, there are many tree and bushes so no one sees them sitting there. 'who are you?' patricia asks him. 'i'm riku...' he answers. '...why were those boys attacking you?' he asks her back. '...they attack me much lately...but this was the first time they won, that was really awkward...' patricia is blushing a little. 'now they know how to beat me i think they'll come more and more...' she was looking at the ground again. 'hey...do i know you? You remind me of someone...but who...what is your name?' riku is trying to look in her face, but her hair is forward it so he can't see it clearly. 'p-patricia.' she answers shyly, she looks up. '(omg! she looks like! kairi?)' riku stands up. 'h-hey you know a girl names kairi?' he asks her rudly. 'n-no? W-why? (that name...i think i heard it earlier)' patricia stands up too. 'n-no nothing...i just asked (i swear she looks like her...)' patricia walks away. 'sorry but i have to go now...before they come to attack me again...' patricia tries to walks away but riku interupts her. 'you wanna learn fighting?' he asks her. 'i-i can fight!' patricia defends herself. 'i mean, better attacks and moves...' riku walks away. 'but if you want to be almost raped again...next time i may not be there to help.' he says while walking slowly away, patricia is madly blushing. 'a-alright! Teach...teach me fight...' patricia looks away, still blushing. 'alright, come with me.' riku walks deeper in the forest, patricia follows him. 'i don't think i never saw you around...where do you come from?' patricia begun asking him. 'can't tell (i don't think people from earth knows about the disney worlds...)' it is quiet. 'how old are you?' riku asks her, seems like they use the walk as a sort of question walk. 'i'm 14 in about a half year i turn 15.' she answers proud. 'and you?' patricia seems to get more outgoing. '15 in a year i turn 16.' he says, it is quiet again. They come by a open field again, one which patricia actually never saw before in this forest. 't-thank you...' patricia then says unexcpected. 'for what?' riku seems to don't understand why she says that. 'for saving me...and teaching me fighting now...' she is blushing again and looking and the ground. 'it was nothing...' riku walks to the other side of the field. 'okay, show me what you know now.' he stands in fight position, patricia does the same. Patricia begins attacking him with her karate moves but riku gets her to the ground very easely, she stands up again and jumps high above him, he takes her foot and brings her to the ground. '(people from earth can't fight...) actually i'm impressed you won from them with this...' riku insults her. Patricia lays on the ground and says nothing. '(awkward...)' she doesn't bother to stand up. 'from now on i teach you every day.' he then says. 'every day?' patricia sits down. 'b-but! I have school after this vacation too!' she tells him. 'doesn't matter, come here at night and when you are free.' he walks away. 'b-but...' patricia still sits there. '(that means i have to escape trough the window of my room...)' she stands up and walks back. That night in her room she pulls on her clothes again and her sneakers. She takes some chocolates and candies outta the place she hided it and escapes trough her window. 'now i hope mum don't get me...' she runs to the way of th forest, in the forest she runs harder, she's afraid easely in the forest at night, she runs to the open field where riku said she had to be. 'riku?' she is standing there but he isn't there. 'riku!' still he doesn't come. 'where is he...' she is looking around and then hears the bushes. 'who's there?' she looks in the way she heard it, again she hears the bushes, but this time on the other side. 'h-hello?' she is holding her hands by her heart, her heart is beating fastly. Now she hears the bushes from every side of her. 's-stop hiding! C-come out i-f you d-dare!' she stands in fight position, then she hears someone moving behind her, she moves just one time, the boy is attacking her, she dodges it all, then he takes out a red sword with a eye on the handpart. She gets scared and wants to run away, but they boy don't let her, he's wearing a hood. He attacks her with the sword but she avoids them all, she jumps behind him, but he moves very fast and moves his sword behind him, the sword reaches her arm. 'ouch...' she slowly goes to the ground. 'ahh...' blood is coming out her arm. The boy stops attacking him. 'just like i though, you move faster when you're in danger.' the boy removes his hood, it's riku. 'why are you attacking me...' she's holding her arm. 'to see if you have more than that you showed me today, and how more you get hurted how less the pain becomes.' riku sits down forward her and takes bandage out his pocket, he cleans the wound and then put the bandage on her arm. 'i'm tired...' patricia begins to fall asleep a little. Riku helps her stand up but when she stands she falls down again, riku manages it to catch her before she reach the ground, patricia felt asleep. Riku holds her and takes her too a tree, he puts her against the tree. He sits down next to her. 'good night then...' after some minutes he falls asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning patricia wakes up first. She finds out she's laying on riku's shoulder. '(i don't think mum will find out i was away the whole night...she always wakes up late...)' she closes her eyes again. A hour later riku wakes up. '~yaaawnnn~ ...' he looks next to him and sees patricia is still sleeping. 'then i just wait till she wakes up...' he looks at her arm. '(maybe i went to far yesterday...)' he tries to cleans the bandage without waking her up but she falls down when he moves, her eyes opens. '...huh...?' she sits down, yawns and rubs in her eyes. 'good morning...' she says kindly without opening her eyes. 'good morning.' riku takes her arm and cleans the bandage, now her eyes opens. Her eyes changed, they changed from deep and blue to bright and blue. 'what are you doing...' she asks with a sleepy head. 'cleaning your bandage, or do you want a affection in your wounth?' when he's ready he sits down forward her. Patricia still has a sleepy head. 'your eyes...they changed...' riku is looking fascinating. 'what do ya mean...?' she walks to a lake and looks in it, then shocks and falls down behind. 'wow! that never happened before!' she is clearly awake now. '(why does she reminds me of kairi...)' riku walks to her. 'it doesn't matter...maybe your just not like the other people here around.' riku pulls her above. 'i hear that so much...that i'm not like the others...' it makes her sad. 'i...i'm going home...see you...later...' she walks back to her house. '(he's silent...is good in fighting...doesn't give any compliments...saved me...acts cool...tries to help me...and doesn't go to home at night...what is he hiding...)' instead of walking to home she chases him. 'who are you really...' riku is sitting down by the lake, then puts his hand forward and opens a dark hole. 'what the!' she said that to hard. 'who's there!' riku looks around, she notices he's blindfolded. He summons that sword again which he attacked patricia with yesterday. He runs straight to patricia. '(gosh! he has good ears!)' she fastly jumps out the bushes, riku tries to hit her. Patricia closes her eyes and hopes she doesn't feel the pain. Riku cuts with the sword in her shoulder. 'ahhhh...' she falls with her knees to the ground, then falls with her whole body to the ground. Riku is shocked, he remembers that voice, it's patricia's. He quickly removes the black bandage forward his eyes and sits down next to patricia. 'are you okay?' she doesn't answer back. He takes some other bandage out his pocket, but he hitted her in her shoulder, that means he has to pull of her shirt a bit to put the bandage on her shoulder. '(she won't like this...)' he pulls of her vest and her white shirt a bit, he's lucky she wears bra's. He carefully puts the bandage on her shoulder, then pulls her clothes on again. He's blushing a little, first time he blushed in a while. He takes patricia to the same tree he takes her too yesterday. 'don't die...don't die...please don't die...' he wraps his arms around her and feels on her back she's breathing, he sighs of relieving. He pulls of his coat and wraps it around patricia. 'earth people wouldn't survive that...you're not from earth...' he mumbles to himself while looking at patricia. He's wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans under that coat. 'i guess i underestimated you...' he sits down next to her, she falls down on his legs, that made him blush again. He strikes his fingers trough her soft blonde hair, then he tries to sleep a bit, it's actually very early but he didn't got his sleep this night. '(why am i caring for someone i just know for a day...)' he can't sleep, he's watching over patricia. '(DiZ already suspected me back...)' after hours he finally falls asleep. In the middle of the night patricia slowly opens her eyes and fins herself laying on riku's knees. 'what the?' she quickly sits down, she sees riku sleeping next to her. 'ouch...' her shoulder is hurting a little, now she remembers what happened that day. She feels bandage on her shoulder. '(how did that came there...?)' she gives riku his coat back by laying it over him, she remembers that riku the only one around was when it happened, he was even the one who did this to her, accidentally. '(then riku must...but! that means he had to pull of my shirt to do that!)' she madly blushes and tries to run away but falls down because of the pain in her shoulder, the wound is very deep, riku wakes and find patricia some metres forward him laying on the ground. '...you're okay...?' he rubs in his eyes. Patricia stays quiet and don't move. '(pervert...)' she cries in herself. Riku stands up and walks over and sits next to her on the grass. 'patries?' he wants to lay his hand on her back but patricia slaps his hand away. '...don't touch me!' she says mad. 'what's wrong?' after he said that he remembers what he did. 'patricia...i swear i only did that for your safety, i'm sorry that i had to pull of your shirt a bit but if i didn't you died of blood lose.' he explained, patricia is quiet again. 'boys like you, are the reason why i'm afraid of boys touching me...' patricia sits down a little. Riku smirks and slowly put his hand on her head, he's petting her. Patricia is quiet and blushes alot. 'see? Nothing to be afraid of.' he stands up and put out his hand to help her stand up. Patricia first doesn't move but then accept his help. 'i can't go home like this...and my mum is probely worrying about me cuz i'm now here for almost two days...' she walks to the lake. '...' riku doesn't answer on that, he's thinkng. '...you can...stay here with me till your wounds are healed...but...' he cuts of his own line. 'but what?' patricia looks at him with a asking face. '...what are you going to tell your mum when you are completly healed? (i'm getting a softy...why am i helping her...)' he walks back to the tree and sits down in the shadow. 'hmmm...what about i call her and tell her i'm sleeping over by a friend? Then just cut of the call without waiting for a answer, she will get mad and i will get punishment but it's better than tell her what happened and then having the risico she doesn't let me go to the forest anymore.' patricia walks to the tree and sits down forward riku. 'it's your choice.' he answers cold. 'you better can call her in the morning...it's night we better sleep.' riku closes his eyes. Patricia stand up, walks to the other side of the tree, sits down and closes her eyes, both of them fall asleep. The next morning riku is the first one who wakes up and is standing by the lake. 'i should go back now.' he looks behind him and sees patricia a little from behind the tree still sleeping. 'DiZ will know who you are really if you are not from here...' he opens a dark corridor and walks into it. The dark corridor opens itself forward the gate of a big mansion. Riku opens the gate and walks in. He walks downstairs to a computer room, there is standing a man with red bandage that hides his face, he had a red cape and also red clothes. 'finally, you are back.' the men turns to him, riku nods. 'DiZ...you know a girl by the name...patricia?' riku asks him. 'patricia...?' DiZ repeats. 'yeah, you know her?' riku asks again, DiZ nods no. 'i guess that must've been the reason why you were so long on earth.' DiZ turns back to the computer. 'and i'm gonna be there more...' riku says. DiZ looks at riku without turning his back. 'the reason?' he looks back to the computer. 'i met a girl by the name patricia, she got attacked by boys she normally win from, they learned a special move to let her stop moving, i'm learning her fighting now...' riku explains, DiZ smiles. 'don't let her come between your work.' DiZ only answers with that, he doesn't seem to forbid it. Riku nods and leaves the room. 'she's not who you think she is...' he is laughing a little. Then he walks upstairs, he's in the hallway and walks futher upstairs, then he goes right and walks straight to a door. He comes in a completly white room. 'namine, riku found one of your somebodies.' he walks to a blonde girl with a white dress, sitting on a chair by the table with a booklet in her hand. 'kairi or patricia?' she stops drawing. 'patricia, she's on earth.' DiZ answers her question with a short answer, namine is smiling. 'maybe she can help us.' she says, that bring DiZ on a idea. 'maybe that is a good idea but...don't let riku remember her yet, i guess he will found out himself.' DiZ leaves her room. 'he said nothing about kairi...' she begins drawing on a new page, she draws kairi and a blonde girl. 'that's fair i guess, she is and stays her sister.' she begins drawing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riku went back to earth in meanwhile, but when he is back patricia isn't by the tree anymore, he looks around and then remembers patricia's favorite place. Patricia walks to her favorite place but when she comes there black creatures come out the shadow. 'w-w-what are those?' the shadows are coming closer. The begin attacking her, patricia tries to avoid them all, she tries to fight back. Riku hears someone fighting 'is that...patricia's voice? If they tried to take her again the they are so dead...' riku runs to the place he hears the fight. He sees patricia fighting against black creatures. 'shadow heartless? What are they doing here!' he says pretty suprised. riku runs forward patricia and protects her from their attacks. 'riku!' she shouts happy. 'the are with to much! Why are these attacking you!' he looks behind him and sees her bright blue scared eyes changing to bright blue angry eyes. Patricia comes from behind him and attacks them with more powerful moves. Riku is more suprised '(why are those moves remembering me at something...?)' he helps her by summoning his sword what he calls souleater and attacks them too. After a big fight they are gone. 'siriously why were those attacking you?' riku turns to patricia. She isn't answering back, she is only huffing and looking at her hands. Then she falls down to the ground. Riku runs to her and puts her on his back. He runs to the place where they slept for two days, he puts her against the tree. '(those eyes! Were the eyes of a person when i took sora's keyblade!)' he takes a better look at her. 'i will know who you are...only if you show more of yourself...' he stand up, opens a dark corridor and goes back to twilight town. 'we didn't eat for two days, she must be hungry after all that.' he goes to the shop district and walks to a food shop. 'what will it be?' a old woman asks him kindly. 'three biscuits.' he answers he short. 'alright.' she takes three biscuits and walks back to riku. 'here ya go, thats 300 munny.' the woman hands the biscuits to riku. Riku pays her, walks away a little and opens a new corridor. When he's back he sees that new heartless tries to attack the sleeping patricia. He summons his souleater and hit them away. When he finally defeated them he sits down forward patricia, she's still sleeping. He puts the biscuits forward her and takes one by himself. After some time patricia wakes up. '...don't say i fainted again...geez i'm weak...' she doesn't looks at him but just look at the ground, then she sees there are some biscuits forward her, riku doesn't answer on her comment. 'i bought some food...i thought you may be hungry after two days...' riku says. 'hehehe.' she's smirking and rubbing the back of her head. 'what are you smirking?' he asks her. 'hehe uhh...you know...i had sort of...made some biscuits before i met you and after that all i at them...hehehe.' she answers still smirking. 'sorry...' she stops smirking, riku faceslaps. 'just eat them...' he stand up and walks to the lake. Patricia a biscuit and takes a bite. 'thank you...' she says a little shy of awkward. 'patricia...can you tell me more about yourself?' he turns his head a little. Patricia chokes in her biscuit. 'why do you wanna know?' she turns a little red. 'i wanna find out why those heartless are attacking you.' he answers coldly. 'a-alright...' she's still red a little. 'uhmm...well you already know i'm 14 and my name is patricia...i'm born at 18 january, i have 4 little brothers and one big sister, my mum and my dad aren't together anymore, and i didn't saw my dad for 5 years and i see him since this summer...my mum is alone, my sister doesn't live with us anymore and...i am on the high school, i have actually not very much friends here in the town only on school. Most people run away for danger but i walk to it, and...my past...i actually dunno...i like fighting, drawing, singing, but i'm bad in singing so i never sing near others and...nothing more actually.' she tells. Riku isn't answering at all, he's quiet. 'kairi's birthday is on 18 january...' he mumbles. 'what did you said?' patricia takes the next biscuits and begins eating again. 'nothing, like i told i will train you each day in the evening.' he turns to patricia again. 'and since those heartless are after you i will protect you against them untill you can protect yourself and as return i want you to bring me food each day.' riku put out his hand. 'deal.' patricia shakes his hand. She is kindly smiling at him, he is drowning in her smile. 'riku? Whats wrong? Do i have something on my face?' she is rubbing on her face. Riku pulls her hand away, and sighs. 'no, i just found out, why those boys are attacking you.' he stands up. 'really? What is it?' she is watching him walking untill he stops, he is grinning. 'did someone ever told you how cute you are when you smile?' he walks away while leaving the blushing patricia alone. 'you're coming?' he asks her when she still is sitting there. 'y-yeah.' she stands up, she feels her shoulder hurt again. She follows him. 'where are we going?' she asks him after some minutes of walking and after she stopped blushing. 'can you show me the town?' he stops walking, patricia bumps into him. 's-sorry!' she jumps behind and blushes again. 'still afraid of me?' he is smirking. 'c-can i help it! You hurted me for two times! And...and! Y-y-you are a boy...' she can get out. Riku comes closer, patricia is looking at the ground, her heart is beating faster. He comes more closer and hugs her, he can feel her heart beating. 'l-let me go!' she shouts. 'not untill you calmed down.' he tells her. He is holding her for minutes, she tries to escape but he is stronger then she thought, finally she gives up and later she calms down. Now finally he let go of her, he can see her blushing but she doesn't look afraid anymore. 'i told you earlier, you don't have to be afraid of me...i'm not like those boys who tried to hurt you some days before.' riku is smiling in himself, he isn't noticing he's blushing too. '(yes...you are weak...but strong inside)' he walks futher. 'riku wait!' patricia stops him from walking. 'what?' riku turns to her again, she runs into his arms. 'w-what the hell are you doing?' riku is blushing, suprised and embaressed on same time. 'thank you...' she doesn't let go. Then riku sighs and slowly puts his hands around her. He looks down at her, her eyes are closed and she's smiling. '(why does she make me wanna kiss her...what the hell am i thinking?)' finally she let go, she's just blushing a little, riku is still embressed. 'okay now i show you the town.' she takes his hand and runs to the entrance of the forest. After showing the whole town they go back to the forest. 'it's getting late...' patricia's belly rumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'wait here, i'm gonna buy some food. He opens a dark corridor then he remembers she never saw those things or that he even told about the dinsey worlds. 'what...is that?' she asks him. 'a dark corridor, more i can't tell.' he walks trough it and a half hour later he comes back with food. Patricia sits down on the grass, riku sits down forward her and hands her a biscuit with chicken filet. 'thank you.' she smiles grateful. She takes a bite and the next 10 minutes are silent ones. '(geez...she's cuter than kairi...)' riku takes a bite of his biscuit. It's getting dark, patricia is yawning. 'let's go sleep.' riku walks to the tree where the normally sit and sits down, patricia follows and sits on the other side of the tree. 'good night.' she says, not long later she falls asleep. 'good night...' riku comments back. The next morning when riku wakes up patricia isn't on the other side of the tree anymore. 'patricia?' he looks around but she's nowhere to be found. 'where is she...' then riku think about the heartless that attacked her yesterday. He runs to her favorite place with his souleater in his hand. 'patricia!' riku then bumps into someone. 'yeah?' he bumped into patricia. He is holding her arms so she didn't felt to the ground cuz of him. 'oh there you are...' he let her go. She only can smile. 'i brought something for you.' she hands him a piece of apple pie, he looks at it. 'thanks...' he is embressed again. 'let's go back to the tree.' she walks forward, then riku notices patricia is wearing something else, black shorts with a white legging under it, a pink/purple shirt and white with pruple and black sneakers. 'you're wearing something else...' riku knows that this means she went back to her house. 'yeah, i sneaked into my home for new clothes and i made a pie, and i took a piece with me for you.' she answers. 'so you sneaked in your home, to make a...pie?' he repeats. 'yup.' she kindly smiles. 'uhmm well...let's go back to the tree.' now he walks forward, he is smiling a little. By the tree he eats the pie patricia gave him, he is actually enjoying it. Patricia is playing with the leaves from the tree that fall down. The whole day they sit there just talking and having fun. When it's getting dark riku stands up. 'i want to show you something.' he reaches his hand out to hep her stand up. Together they walk much futher in the forest, when they almost reach the place it's completly dark. 'what did you wanna show me?' patricia is looking around. Riku does his hands forward her eyes. 'we are almost there.' he whispers in her ears. Patricia's heart is beating faster. He leads her to a lake, an the the other sides are fire flies flying around. Riku putshis hands away. 'wow...this is beautiful!' she is amazed by the more than hundreds light balls on the other side. 'i found this place on my first day here.' riku explains. Patricia turns to him. 'you show me places i never could find on myself.' she says. 'thank you...' she continues. Riku is looking straight in her eyes. '(her eyes...are beautiful...)' he comes closer. Untill he's that close that he can kiss her. But when he tries patricia pushes him away. '(did he just tried to...)' patricia isn't looking at him. 'sorry...you came to close...' she says while looking at the ground. '(maybe it wasn't right to do that...)' riku is quiet for a moment. 'sorry...' he walks away and stops again. 'you're coming?' he is waiting for her. 'y-yes...' she follows him back to the tree. Riku sits down on the side he always sit and patricia on the other side. 'g-good night...' she says as she tries to sleep. '(i made her shy again...i made her scared again...i guess she just only like me as a friend...)' riku pretends like he's already asleep. The next morning riku is the first one awake. When patricia wakes up she sees him sitting by the lake. '(did i made him sad...i do like him but don't he think that was to fast?)' patricia stands up and sits down next to him by the lake. 'morning.' she kindly smiles. 'morning.' he doesn't even bother to look. She sadly looks away and looks straight forward her. 'i'm sorry...for yesterday...' she can get out with much trouble, she is blushing a little, she don't want to say she likes him so she just uses her fear for boys. Riku looks suprised. 'you see...it's not like...i think that you have...something bad in...mind or something...i'm just...still afraid for boys...' she says. Actually she isn't lying, he may have proved her he is not like the other boys but she is still afraid of them. 'don't worry, i understand.' he says cold. Patricia sighs but still seems sad. 'it's okay.' he smiles at her so she isn't looking sad anymore. Patricia doesn't seem more happier, he stands up and reaches out his hand. 'come on, don't be sad, let's go to the shop to get some food.' patricia is only looking at him a little confused, but then she takes his hand. 'let's go then.' she kindly smiles. 'uh uh, not the shops here, i wanna show you something.' he opens a dark corridor. He takes her hand and pulls her with him. The corridor opens itself by a little shop. 'ah there you are again young men.' a old woman says. 'can i have two biscuits please?' riku asks her. 'hmm now i know why you always take two, same as always?' the woman asks again. 'please.' riku answers. 'where are we?' patricia looks around, not being scared or something, more being excited. 'this is twilight town (since i think you're not from earth i don't think it's bad to show you this)' the woman gives riku the biscuits, riku hands her the munny. 'thanks, and be welcome to stop by anytime.' the woman smiles, riku hands patricia the biscuit. 'thanks.' she kindly smiles again. 'if you want i can bring you with me more, this is in fact a better place to train.' he walks forward, the end up by a big building what looks like a station, it's more a tower than a building. 'okay i'm gonna learn you to be fast.' riku walks away and stands some metres forward her. 'speed is really important in a battle, it can help you to avoid things easier and if you attack with speed you have more chance for critical hits.' riku explains her. 'yeah but how do you get faster.' patricia asks. 'just practising.' he answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While they are practising above them on the tower two kids are sitting there. 'hey axel, isn't that the princess xemnas was talking about?' a boy with spikey blonde hair and a black coat asks a boy with red spikey hair and a black coat. 'i know roxas, but let's just observe her for a time.' axel says back to roxas. 'yeah...hey uhmm what do they need from her?' he keeps asking. 'only bad things...' axel answers again. 'but! You know...why not pretending we didn't saw her?' roxas doesn't seem to like their plan. 'yeah let's do that.' axel keeps looking at them, roxas does the same. 'do you want to stay a little longer in this world?' riku asks her. 'yeah! It's great here!' patricia cheers. 'good, cuz i have to do some things here.' riku goes away. 'come in two hours to toward the old mansion.' he says as he walks past her. 'oh...okay...(i actually hoped we could spend time together...)' when riku is gone patricia walks to a little wall, she sits down on it and looks out over the town and then sees the sea. 'it's more beautiful here then earth...' the wind is playing with her hair, the sunset makes the picture more beautiful. 'are all heartprincesses as beautiful as her?' roxas asks axel. 'i guess, i only saw two, and the other one was her sister.' axel answers. 'let's go to her!' roxas runs downstairs. 'roxas wait!' axel goes after him to stop him but roxas is faster then him. 'hey!' roxas is already below. 'huh?' patricia jumps from the wall and sees a boy with spikey hair coming, followed by a boy with spikey red hair. 'who are you?' she asks. 'hi, i'm roxas.' roxas greets her. 'roxas! No contact with other people got it memorized!' axel comes running and takes his shoulder to pull him back but patricia interupts them. 'axel?' she says. 'huh?' axel turns to her. 'how'd you know my name?' he asks really suprised. 'i dunno...' patricia seemed suprised as well. 'whats your name?' roxas asks her. 'patricia.' she smiles kindly. 'pretty name.' roxas smiles back. Axel faceslaps 'roxas no contact with other people.' axel says again. 'well i guess it's to late now?' roxas haves a cheesy smile. 'hey...haha good idea roxas!' axel understands why he runned to her. 'hey patricia, wanna have ice cream with us?' roxas asks her. 'ofcourse.' she smiles again. Not long later the three of them sit on the tower having blue ice creams. 'what is this?' patricia asks them. 'sea salt ice cream.' axel answers. Patricia carefully takes a bite. 'it's salt...but sweet too!' she takes another bite. 'haha, thats the same as roxas said when he at it for the first time.' axel laughs. 'really?' she takes another bite, roxas nods. 'well it's really good.' she says enjoying the ice cream. Axel and roxas tells her about the organization and about there goal, patricia tells them about earth and that there were heartless too. After 2 hours of talking patricia is forward the station again. 'well see ya later patries.' axel and roxas says. 'come by whenever you want, were always here in the evening.' axel says kindly. 'thank you, and i will, see ya later guys.' she leaves to the old mansion, forward it she waits till riku comes, after some minutes he finally comes out the old mansion. 'let's go.' he opens a dark corridor. When they're back on earth, patricia walks to the tree and sits down. 'i'm tired...' she closes her eyes and tries to sleep. 'good night.' riku says before she falls asleep. When she's sleeping riku sits down next to her and gives her his coat. Then he tries to sleep too, but when he almost fall asleep patricia falls down on his shoulder. He does nothing but just trying to sleep again. The next morning patricia wakes up first and finds herself sleeping on riku's shoulder. She blushes first but then lays down again. '(i made a big mistake...)' she closes her eyes.

Almost one year later, the friendship between riku and hers became stronger, not only the friendship, the more time to spended together, how more they felt in love with each other. After the vacation patricia came everyday to bring him food. And when she did riku thought her more fight moves. Also patricia became friends with a girl names xion who later joined her and axel and roxas by eating ice cream, she became really well friends with her, also there is a big secret after the existence of roxas and xion, she doesn't know yet but she is about to discover, a month after she met xion she got dreams, dreams that almost looked like reality, the past. Riku told her about his mission, his home and his friends he also introduced her to DiZ and namine, sometimes patricia comes to namine just to talk, and DiZ sometimes gives her missions. Lately riku is wearing a black bandage forward his eyes, to keep the darkness away from him, riku decided to leave patricia after she is a really well fighter, but is that the right choice?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'riku!' patricia is standingon the open field with a bag with food and drink. The wind is playing with patricia's long blonde hair, riku comes out, he is blind folded again. both of them looked more matured. 'you're late...' he comes closer. 'sorry, i had to stay at school untill i finished my test.' she hands him the bag. 'i made miso ramen and brought ice tea.' she says with a smile. 'it smells good...' he sits down by the tree and opens the lunch box. 'really...why are you blindfolded all the time...' she sits down next to him. '...this the third time you ask...like i said darkness can take over me again.' he answers her question. 'riku...i know your heart is pure light...please remove it...this time...please?' patricia asks him to cute that he can't say no. '...' he's blushing a little. He removes the black bandage which he didn't removed for more than a half year. 'better...' he looks at her with his beautiful aqua eyes. He shocks a little when he sees her. While he was blindfolded he couldn't see her change. 'whats wrong?' she asks him, she's wearing a grey jack, with black hot pants and white legging and purple with black sneakers. 'you've changed alot...' he only says. Patricia was just smiling, riku was eating the food that patricia made for him again. 'i called my mum and told her i'm eating by a friend, so i can come with you this time again.' she stand up and walked to the lake. 'whats wrong? You look sad.' riku is right, when patricia walked to the lake her happy smile changed in a sad one. '...riku...can i ask you something?' she didn't bother to turn to him. 'ofcourse.' riku walked to the lake too and stand behind her. 'you know...our promise...? are you...really gonna leave me alone when i'm strong enough...?' she still didn't turn to him she even didn't notice he was behind her. '...i have no choice...i have friends who needs me, when sora wakes up i have to help him stopping organization XIII, and finding kairi...and then i have to go back to where i really come from.' he answers. Patricia is startled when she hears his voice so close suddenly, still she is looking at the lake. 'aren't...i a friend?' she asks carefully. 'ofcourse...thats why i am helping you, sora and kairi need me too and-' riku couldn't finish his line. 'and I need you too!' she turned to him with a high blush and with tears rolling on her cheeks. 'i'm sorry...' she turned away again still blushing. 'like my life is easy...' she runs away crying. 'patricia...' riku is standing there alone. He opens a dark corridor by the tree and goes trough it, he let it open for if patricia still wants to come along. Patricia is running to her favorite place. She sits down a hides her face in her knees. 'haha see what we got here guys!' she heard a fimiliar voice shouting, she stands up and turns to three boys. 'titus, jeremy and daniel...' she had not a very friendly face. 'haha, what? Did your boyfriend leaved you?' jeremy laughed stupid. 'he's not my boyfriend...' how more they reminded her about riku how more mad she become. 'well since he's not here, why not finishing something we had to do like almost a year ago?' titus walks slowly to her followed by jeremy and daniel. 'maybe thats a good idea, haha!' daniel says. 'come closer and you regret it...' patricia was not even moving. 'awww what cute, are we supposed to be afraid of you right now? Hahaha' jeremy really has a stupid laugh. 'no, it has supposed to be a warning...' patricia still wasn't moving. 'ah hahahahaahha!' titus tries to hit her but she dodge it. 'hahah like that is gonna stop us.' titus tries it again but again she dodge it. 'i warned you.' she looks at him with her mad bright blue eyes and hits him on the ground, jeremy and daniel come in the fight too now but she got them on the ground very easely. 'you're no match for me.' she says. 'you're so weird!' titus stands up and runs away. 'hey wait for us!' jeremy and daniel runs behind him. Patricia falls on her knees to the ground. 'ahhhhhh!' her head is hurting, she puts both hands on her head. '(i knew i would find you two snoozing here...patricia watch out! Behind you!...riku why are you doing this! Why are you taking his keyblade i thought we were friends!...don't worry, we are twins right? Two of one, we'll never be apart wherever we are...patricia! kairi!...sora! Kairi! I will find you! Wherever you are and whatever it takes!, and i will find you!, stay strong patries...i know you are...)' patricia falls unconcious to the ground. 'DiZ i returned...' riku steps inside the computer room. 'finally.' DiZ turns to him. Riku puts one hand to his head. 'whats wrong?' DiZ asks him. 'no just headache.' riku puts his hand away but then it hurts more. 'riku?' DiZ walks to him. 'no...it's alright...' he puts his hands away still it hurts. 'okay...do what you have to do...' DiZ turns back to the computers. Riku leaves the room and looks around, then he walks to the corridor, he looks around and then leaves to outside. Patricia wakes up. 'what was that...' she stands up and walks back to the place where riku and patricia always sit. A dark corridor is open by the tree. She walks trough it and comes in the old mansion. She walks upstairs to namine's room. 'hiya' she says when she opens the door. 'patricia? What brings you here?' namine is suprised. Patricia sits down on a chair. 'is it forbidden to visit...your nobody?' patricia looks up, namine is now even more suprised. 'y-you remember...' she says while drawing on her booklet. 'some little things...namine...there is something i don't know, right? What connects me to the disney worlds, who am i...' patricia looks at her. '...i don't know if i'm allowed to tell you...' she says nervous. 'don't say DiZ has something to do with this!' patricia stand up. 'not like that...maybe i can tell a little...but don't tell riku or DiZ that i told you this...' she stops drawing on her booklet. Patricia sits down on the chair again. 'you are one of the 8 heartprincesses together with your twinsister kairi...what connects you to the disney worlds is...that you are born here...' kairi explains. 'w-what!' patricia stands up again. 'why am i on earth then...' she says quietly while looking at her knees. 'you will know when sora wakes up.' namine answers on that. 'sora...is that...a friend of mine?' she turns to her again. 'a important friend of yours.' she answers. 'i have to go...don't tell riku about this conversation...' she leaves the room. She walks outside to the tower, she sees axel, roxas and xion sitting there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She walks upstairs to the top of the tower and sits down between roxas and xion. 'hiya' she says. 'hi.' roxas smiles to her. 'you are awake?' she asks him. 'no i'm sleepwalking.' roxas answers laughing, that makes everyone laughing. Axel hands her a seasalt icecream. 'how was your day?' xion asks her. 'confusing...' she answers while taking a bite of her icecream. 'why?' axel asks. 'ever felt in love with someone while knowing that someone has to leave you one day and if it couldn't even worser someone tells you that everything you think was true was all a lie?' patricia looks at the sunset. Axel turns to the sunset too. 'no...' he answers. 'did it happen to you?' xion asks her. 'something like that...' she answers, it's quiet after that. 'so...how were your days?' she asks them. They tell her about the missions they had, and so a hour flies past. 'i have to go home, i'll see you tomorrow maybe.' patricia stands up. 'what do ya mean with maybe?' axel asks her with a weird face. 'it's a long story.' patricia walks to the stairs. 'see ya.' she waves, axel, xion and roxas waves back. She walks downstairs back to the old mansion. Inside she see that the corridor is still open, that made her relieved. When she's back at earth it's already dark. 'going home is maybe a good idea, i guess mum is getting worried.' she walks away from the tree, she hears the corridor closing, then she hears noices from the bushes. 'riku? Is that you?' she says well looking around. She hears nothing anymore and walks away. Then a hand takes hers and pulls her into the bushes, a hand goes forward her mouth. 'lmele go!' she tries to say. 'shhhh!' it's riku's voice. 'mwha awe yhou doim!' she tries to say again. 'i said shhh!' he has one arm around her middle. She sees a men in the same black coat as riku is walking on the field and looking around. 'i swear i saw her walking here!' they hear him saying. The men removes his hood. It's a guy with blonde hair and a weapon that looks like a guitar. 'i said them they shouldn't give me missions like these.' he walks away. They wait 10 minutes before coming out to be sure he isn't around. In those 10 minutes patricia notices riku has his arm wrapped around her middle, that makes her blush. '(why am i always feeling safe around you...)' after the 10 minutes they come out the bushes. Riku takes her hand and pulls her outta it. 'w-who was that...' patricia asks still blushing. 'someone who wanted to hurt you.' riku answers cold. 'why did you saved me...i thought you were mad at me...' patricia turns away since she's getting all red now. 'i promised you to protect you, i always keep my promises.' riku answers cold again. 'just cuz of the promise or do you have another reason...' patricia says really quietly. 'whut?' riku didn't heard it at all. '(shit! Why did i said THAT!) u-uuhh...w-why wanted this person t-to hurt me?' she asks nervously, riku is thinking himself. 'i actually dunno, i guess they saw you walking around in their world and want to keep you away from there.' riku answers, patricia turns to him. 'i have to go home...my mum is getting worried...sorry about what happened today...' she walks away, riku doesn't say anything. 'take care...' he says when she's futher away, but when patricia turns to him he's away. '(take care...i'll promise when i've found you i won't let you go anymore...riku noooooo!...patricia come back! riku!...sora let me go! Riku needs me!...patricia don't be so stubborn! We'll find him!)' patricia falls to the ground again. The next morning she wakes up in the grass with tears on her cheeks. 'h-huh?' she rubs the tears away. 'did i cried? Why?' she looks at her hands. 'that's the same thing i wanted to ask you.' patricia shocks when she hears someone saying that. 'x-xion?' xion is sitting forward her. 'w-why are you here? H-how did you know i was here?' patricia's eyes get big by seeing her. 'i saw you lying on the ground, what happened?' she asks her avoiding her question. 'i dunno...i had a strange dream about...wait...wheres riku?' she looks around. 'patricia...' xion looks sad. 'yeah?' patricia is looking sad at the ground. 'i-i'm not sure...that your dreams are dreams...' she says. 'h-huh? W-what do ya mean?' patricia is getting nervous.'i think...that your dreams are actually memories...' xion explains her. 'n-no way! That can't be true! That riku! And! And sora is in them too! And and!' patricia is breathing hardly. 'it's true...i know that since...you are in my dreams...riku told me a month ago that my dreams are sora's memories...and you are in those memories...' xion stands up and helps her standing up. 'h-how are you sure it's me?' patricia doesn't feel very easy right now. 'i heard your name...i heard, patricia! I will find you! Wherever you are! Together we find riku and kairi!' xion imitates the voice. 'sora...' patricia looks at the ground. 'see? You remember.' xion laughs a little. 'but...what are you doing here?' patricia asks her again since she avoided te question the first time. '...i'm running away from the organization...' patricia now notices she's wearing her hood. 'what? Why?' patricia is getting more confused. 'i know you know about sora that he's sleeping so namine can restore his memories, i have to be defeated so he gets the memories back who are inside me, roxas is part of his memories too.' xion explains. 'and cuz i'm changing...' she removes her hood, a face that looks exactly like sora's comes out. 's-s-sora!' a tear escapes from her eye. 'i have to be defeated...' xion pulls her hood over her head again. 'n-no! I don't want you to go! Why is everyone leaving!' patricia falls with her knees to the ground. 'you're not safe here...i'll ask roxas to protect you and take you away from here' she opens a corridor. '(but my friends! I promised anouk to never leave her alone! I guess...i should pick her up later then...)' patricia doesn't answer on xion. 'xion...where's riku...why isn't he here...' she asks her. 'don't worry i don't think he wants to leave you alone.' she smiles at her as a tears escapes. 'xion...i will always be with you...you're one of my best friends...i won't forget you...' she says, she knows she can't change xion's choice. 'i know you will...' xion smiles and leaves. Patricia stands up and walks to the lake. 'i guess i shouldn't go home...mum will get mad and keep me inside...i can't let her do that.' with a sad voice she returns to the tree and waits for riku. 'why didn't you tell...' she falls asleep, still with alot of stress. When she wakes up she sees a fimiliar face, it's riku's. 'riku!' she hugs him as she sees him. 'patricia...i'm sorry...' he escapes from her hug and walks to the lake not looking at her. 'riku...why didn't you tell...' she stands up saying sad. 'tell what.' he says cold. 'don't pretend you don't know! You know where i'm talking about! You knew we knew each other already! You knew i was kairi's sister! You knew i was supposed to be on the destiny islands! And you knew that i was the one who got mad when you took sora's keyblade...' patricia couldn't hold her tears any longer. 'so you found out...' he walks to her. 'take me with you! Don't leave me alone again!' patricia is looking at him with a high blush and with tears coming out her eyes. Riku removes his bandage from his eyes. 'i'm sorry...i can't take you with me...it's to dangerous, maybe this place is better for you...' he then says. 'riku! You promised me that once you find me you wouldn't let me go anymore!' she is crying more now. 'the first promise i can't keep.' he says cold. 'why are you always acting so cold!' patricia turns away. Riku turns her back and unexcpected hugs her. 'there is one thing you don't know about me...(how much i love you...)' he let her go and opens a corridor, when he go trough it he quickly closes it so she can't follow him. 'he leaved...again...' patricia turns her face to the ground, she gets filled with sadness, hurt and madness. A strong light is coming to her hand, it's getting a form and before she knows it she summoned the keyblade. 'RIKU!' she runs to the tree and begins hitting it. When she's ready she has carved a text in it. 'leaving to the disney worlds, where i was supposed to be.' you can read. 'i will find you...you, kairi and sora...' a dark corridor opens behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'so you came back...back to hurt me more!' she turns to the corridor but only roxas is standing there. 'what are you talking about?' he asks confused. 'n-never mind, sorry thought you were someone else.' patricia rubs the back of her head. 'you...have a keyblade?' he sees the big silver, with gold handheld key in her hand. 'yeah...it's a complicated and long story, let's just say i remembered something and want everything back.' patricia walks to him. 'xion is gone, she asked axel if we could look after you, so...' roxas stands next to the corridor. '...i come with you...(so she did...xion i won't forget you...i promise)' she walks trough the corridor, like always she feels weak for a moment but when they are in twilight town it's okay. The sun is setting and the two sit on the tower. Roxas just told her that he leaved and patricia just told him about the fight with riku. 'really what was i thinking...i don't even know where to go now...' roxas lays his face down on his knees. 'you know...i don't come from earth...i was supposed to be on destiny islands with my sister and friends...' she looks down below and sees three kids running around. 'roxas...thank you for bringing me back to the place i belong...' she tries to cheer him up. 'don't worry...it's alright, if he doesn't do it i do it...' he comments. Then someone with a hood comes sit next to them, they shock. 'xion!' they say at same time. She gives them a ice cream. 'thanks.' roxas finally can smile again. 'xion...' patricia takes the ice-cream. After they're finished eating xion begins to talk. 'roxas, patricia...thank you for the memories you gave me...you gave me so much but i'm about to overflow...it's time...even if i'm not ready...' patricia understands what she's doing. 'xion...i won't forget you...' she says quietly. 'i have to go back where i belong guys...' she removes her hood. 'what do you see? Maybe a boy's face...roxas, patricia already knows who this is, her best friend, you are his nobody.' roxas already shocked when she removed her hood but know he's even more confused. 'and soon you're back too!' she walks to the middle of the plaza forward the tower, she's walking on air, roxas tries to stop here and notices there's ground, sort of. Patricia follows them, all does she know it isn't right what she's doing. 'xion! You didn't told me this!' she runs after roxas and stands forward xion, behind her a enormous dark corridor opens and it brings them to wonderland in the room with the sleeping doorknob. Xion summon two keyblades and fights them, she doesn't look like herself or sora, she took the form of a heartless. 'this isn't good!' xion almost hitted patricia. Roxas and patricia together try to make a combat, it works, they get her for a moment, after some other combat attacks and powefull spells, patricia gives the last attack. She's defeated. 'good thing that riku trained me...' after saying that she feels a heavy pain in her heart. They thought they won but a new enormous dark corridor opens and they bring them to halloween town. Again she is a new heartless with a gigantic keyblade, she's stronger then a moment ago. 'please say i'm dreaming!' roxas shouts. They fight her again, this time it's harder to take her out. Patricia uses tundara to paralize her, it isn't working for long but they can use the time very well. This time roxas gives the last smash, when they think they finally defeated her a new corridor opens and brings them to agrabah in the room with the keyhole, she changed form again and has more arms, so more keyblades. 'you're kidding!' patricia says getting tired. Xion is more stronger now, so strong they get hitted all the time and dodging is hard. Patricia jumps above her and attacks her, while xion in trying to get rid of patricia, roxas does a suprise attack from below, she falls to the ground, patricia has some wounds on her arm from dodging xion all the time, she's running out of stamina, roxas seems to get stronger by every time they defeat xion, patricia is finally understanding why she does this all. A corridor opens again, they are back in twilight town. 'where's xion?' patricia looks around , she now notices they are above the ground standing on the air again. then sees a huge heartless forward them. 'x-xion?' roxas can't believe it too, he doesn't understand the situation at all. 'i can't anymore...' patricia falls down on her knees. 'patricia! One more time! Hold on!' roxas tries to cheer on. '(roxas is right...i can't die here...sora needs me...kairi needs me...and i wanna find riku)' she stands up. 'let's do this.' she says brave, roxas smiles. 'sorry that we have to do this xion.' roxas says while helping patricia to stand. They begin fighting, she's huge but can't move well, she only moves her arms. Patricia has trouble with dodging her attacks since she's running out of stamina but still attacks her. Sometimes they hear her talking, but they are to busy with fighting to hear what she says, finally they finally have her. Patricia falls to the ground. 'patricia!' roxas runs to her while using a protection. 'no stamine...sorry roxas...' her eyes closes. 'patricia! Wake up!' the protection spell is away, roxas is running out of stamina too. With one last smash he takes xion out. Everything goes back to normal, before xion gets back in her normal form she takes roxas and patricia and set them back on the normal ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She goes back to her normal form and falls down. 'who were you again...' roxas says while being tired and having one hand against his head. Patricia lays next to her and is awake. 'xion...i did...told you...i...won't...forget you.' she's speaks slowly. Roxas sits next to them and holds xion. 'am i...the one who did this?' he asks her. 'no...this was my own choice...to return someone important to someone...' she looks at patricia. 'you have to go back soon too...' she puts one hand on his cheeks. 'i'm sad...' she says, she begins vanishing, her feets are getting white and white sparkles flies up. 'thank you guys...you are amazing...' she says. 'i...won't forget you, you both...and axel.' she continues. 'patricia...thanks for remembering...i want...you...to be happy...when roxas and i are...away...' she looks at patricia. Patricia now notices what is happening, she's losing xion and soon she will lose roxas too. '(what more do i have to give! I gave riku, now xion! And soon roxas too! And sora and kairi are already taken! Why...)' she's crying, xion lays her other hand down on patricia. She let her hand fall and roxas takes it. 'no xion! Who else will i have ice-cream with except patricia!' xion's eyes are closes and the last sparkle flies up, roxas now holds patricia and cries. After minutes of crying together roxas rubs his tears away. 'c-can you walk...?' he asks her. Patricia nods no. 'i can't...i gave everything i had...everything...' she isn't only talking about her stamina. 'i'll put you on my back...' he puts her on his back. 'we are gonna take revenge on the organization! They took our friend!' he opens a dark corridor too the land that never was, it's raining so he wears his hood. He sees patricia has one too and pulls it on her head. He begins running 'hold me tightly with everything you have! I see neo shadows!' he summons a second keyblade and let them change into a oathkeeper and obilivion key. He begins running and attacking them, with one smash they are away. Patricia is slipping away from his back. 'roxas...' she says when she let go. 'don't worry got ya!' he puts her back. ' he runs futher too a big tower, a boy with silver hair is standing on it. Patricia is looking at him. 'riku...?' she says quietly. 'is he the one who hurted you so much! He'll pay for that!' he lays her down on the ground. And runs with the keyblades on the tower, riku runs from the tower down. Roxas trows the obilivion key up and riku catches it. The hit each other while running past each other. Riku jumps and is down on the ground, he takes of his bandage a little and he sees patricia lying down on the ground. 'patricia...?' he slowly walks to her. Roxas is now down too 'stay away from her basterd!' roxas shouts mad. 'what did you do with her!' riku shouts mad back. 'i did nothing!' roxas shouts back. 'who are you that you hurt my friends...' riku begins attacking him, a fight starts between the two, roxas gets him down first. 'who are you! Why do you have the keyblade!' riku says while he sits on the ground. 'just shut up!' roxas shouts at him. Riku takes the keyblade again and jumps away when roxas wants to attack again. This time riku gets him on the ground, roxas hood felt from his head, riku takes of his bandage of a little again so he can see his face. Then he jumps away cuz roxas stands up again. 'sora.' he says. 'sora, sora, sora, stop talking about sora! I'm just me and no one else!' roxas shouts mad, riku is thinking. 'c'mon sora, i thought you were stronger then that.' riku comments, patricia remembers that line. 'what? Look who's winning!' roxas shocks from his own words and puts his hands forward his mouth. 'so it's true...you are his nobody.' riku comments, the two wants to attack again. But their keyblades don't hit each other, they hit something else. Patricia summoned two other keyblades and is standing between them to let them stop fighting. 'guys...stop...' she falls down again. 'patricia!' riku catches her. 'don't lay a finger on her!' roxas want to hit him again but he jumps away. 'do you have any idea what you are doing to her!' riku shouts at him. 'well tell me then!' roxas shouts back. 'you first did this to her! And now you are bringing her to the catsle! Are you stupid? She isn't safe there! You are bringing her to the most dangerous place for her! I won't allow you to do this!' riku puts patricia on the ground. 'thats why i'm gonna finish this...' he takes of his bandage. 'i will let the darkness take over me to safe her.' darkness is coming to him and he totally changes, you can't recognize him anymore. He has a huge heartless behind him that looks like his shadow. The shadow takes roxas between his big hands and squeezes him unconscious. DiZ comes out a dark corridor. 'riku, stop it, i know you are mad but we still need him.' riku let him go. He takes patricia from the ground and holds her tightly in his arms. 'take her with us, she isn't safe here.' DiZ continues. 'i will ask namine to return her memories, since xion is gone her memories are free too now.' he goes trough the corridor again. Riku goes trough too, the shadow holds roxas and he holds patricia. Back in the old mansion he lays roxas down in the computer room and goes to namine's room, when he's there he lays patricia down on her bed. 'what happened to her?' namine asks him. 'long story, DiZ gave me permission to ask you to return her memories.' riku walks away. 'you really love her, right?' namine smiles. Riku stops but thenwalks futher. 'well now you're asleep you won't feel the pain.' she sits down on a chair and takes her booklet, she begins drawing. Riku goes back to DiZ to ask what to do now. 'the replica twilight town is ready, i will ask namine to remove his memories and add other ones.' DiZ tells when he hears riku coming down. 'and what do we do to patricia...?' he asks. 'she's gonna be a part of his life, a friend, just like those three kids, we just have to change he-' riku cuts of his line. 'no! Just ask her if she wants to help, we're not gonna change her memories, i'm sure she wants to help.' riku disagrees. DiZ chuckles 'haha alright, your love for her saved her memories...tell me when she's awake and bring her here then.' DiZ commands. Riku nods and walks to namine's room again. 'almost ready.' namine says as she hears the door going open and close. 'she...knows everything again when you're ready?' riku takes a chair and sits down. 'yes, only i had to remove some memories from earth, the ones who aren't real, or she would be confused when she woke up.' namine is drawing on her booklet. 'so...she will remember the bad things i did too...' riku says. Namine stops drawing for a minute.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'...if she really loves you too she'll forgive you.' namine says, altrough she's a nobody she kinda know much about love. 'i'm going...don't tell her i was here.' riku walks downstairs and then outside. Namine finishes her last drawing. After a hour patricia wakes up. 'where...am i?' she sits down then she sees namine sitting in the front of her. 'namine? What? Wheres? Huh?' patricia looks around. 'how did i come here? The last thing i remember is that riku and roxas were fighting and i tried to stop them.' patricia stands up. 'you're brought here, i think DiZ wants to speak with you.' she leads her to the computer room. 'here she is.' namine says with her soft voice. She walks back to her room. 'patricia, feeling better?' DiZ first asks while walking to her. 'kinda.' she replies. 'i want you to do me a favor.' he starts, DiZ explains their plan. 'and now we want you to be a part of his life, and then bringing him here again when the computer tells us the memories are completed.' DiZ finishes his explanaition. Patricia is quiet for a moment. '...i guess...i should do it for...sora...' she says. She doesn't seem happy that she has to lie to a friend. 'don't worry, everything goes back to how it was.' DiZ tries to cheer her up. Patricia nods and wants to walk away but DiZ stops her. 'actually we need your help now.' DiZ points to a weird looking machine. 'from there you can go to the replica twilight town, we made a extra house where you can sleep in right now, it's late, namine comes tomorrow too' patricia sighs and walks trough the machine, she comes in the same computer room but there's no DiZ. He told her that namine would come the next morning to the same room as she's always in but then here. She walks outside trough to a house that looks like it never was there, to be sure she knocks on the door, the door goes open. 'this seems to be my house.' she walks inside and takes the keys that are inside the other side of the door. The house is furnished with expensive stuff, like a big tv, big kitchen, most stuff are white too. She walks upstairs to her room, her room has more colours, the walls are a bit yellow and the ground is blue, the bed is just a normal bed with a blue blanket and a white pillow. The closet has a wooden color but the doors has a sea blue color, she notices that most stuff is blue. '(who told him i like blue?)' she takes a pyama out the closet and pulls it on, it's a white shirt with light blue shorts, she climbs into her bed and tries to sleep. She remembers everything and feels more sad now, she misses her friends, also she's wondering how her sister is doing, it's weird but she can't remember some things from earth anymore, probely namine's work. After thinking alot she falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up she looks out her window, she sees roxas waking up across, she didn't knew that she lived this close by his house. She walks to her closet and takes a short pink dress with a black hood out the closet, at his a black pocket hanging on a black skinny belt. She puts on lila shoes and walks downstairs too the kitchen for breakfast. She takes only milk out the refrigerator, she don't feel like eating. When she drunk a glass milk she goes outside, when she opens the door roxas is standing forward it. 'good morning patries.' he says with a kindly smile. 'good morning roxas.' she puts on a fake smile, she can clearly remember what happened in the land that never was, but DiZ told her too that roxas memory is replaced, he now thinks he always lived here with her, and three other kids. So if she begins about axel or xion he doesn't know who they are. 'let's go.' roxas walks forward but patricia is sinked in thought and doesn't hear him. 'you're coming?' he puts his kind smile on again. Patricia's thoughts get interupted and then follows him. 'is something wrong? You're acting different.' roxas says while walking to the secret hideout. 'no...nothing, let's just have fun, the summer vacation is almost over remember.' patricia puts her fake smile on again. 'yeah!' roxas takes her hand and runs with her to the hideout, this comes good out since she doesn't know where it is. When they come in a boy with blonde hair is sitting on a big box, he's wearing he's kinds wearing army clothes, a girl with brown hair and orange clothes is sitting on the couch and a fat boy with black hair and a a white headband sits next to her. 'hiya guys.' the girl greets kindly. 'hiya olette.' patricia sits down next to the blonde boy called hayner and roxas sits down on another box. 'hiya guys.' roxas greets. Patricia still looks kinda sad. 'patricia? Whats wrong? ?' the boy with black hair says. 'nothing don't worry pence' patricia says with a smile. '(i guess i shouldn't talk much, i don't know what those guys remembers)' patricia is quiet again. 'where were you talking about when we arrived?' patricia asks. 'oh that...man doesn't that tick you of?' hayner begins, patricia and roxas both starts to get confused, roxas seems a little down to now. 'yeah, thats just wrong.' pence comments. 'seifer's gone too far this time.' olette continues. 'what?' patricia gets more confused with the minutes. 'seifer, he says that we stole stuff.' hayner answers. Hayner jumps from the box 'i mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town, and we've got a score to settle with seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, i can't really blame him.' hayner walks to the middle of the hideout. 'see...that's not what really bugs me. But what REALLY bugs me is that he goes around town going telling everyone we are the thieves.' hayner continues. 'what! He can't do that! He has can't proof it was us!' patricia starts to live in the replica world. 'see? And now everyone thinks who are the ones without they proved it! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your whole life? I haven't! Uh-uh NEVER!' hayner continues. 'what to do now...' hayner seems irritated. Olette looks at roxas who is thinking. 'well, uhh...we can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight!' roxas suggest. 'yeah that sounds fun.' pence agrees. Patricia seems a little more happier. She realizes if she doesn't help they still would bring roxas back to sora, so she better can enjoy the last days with him. 'what about seifer?' hayner begins. 'first, we gotta clear our names.' roxas stands up, pence runs to the place with the stuff. 'let's just ignore seifer, we can try to tell the people around that it isn't us.' patricia stands up too. 'oh no! The're gone! Our _ are gone!' pence shouts. 'our whattes?' patricia walks to him. 'the _!' patricia shouts too. '(hey...something happened with my memory...i guess DiZ and namine saw i had troubles with the things here)' patricia and pence are both trying to say the word but they can't get it out. 'our_ gone?' hayner repeats. Now hayner tries to say it too. 'something here is fishy...' patricia comments. 'you can't say _ , why not?' olette says confused. 'but you do understand what i was saying right?' pence asks. 'stolen...' roxas says. 'and not just the _, the word _ they stole it too!' roxas shouts. 'what kinda thief is that, seifer could never have pulled that off.' hayner seems confused too just like they others. 'like i said fishy.' patricia walks to the opening. 'let's find the thief i wanna say _ on the normal way.' patricia stands and waits till everyone runned off, but roxas falls on the ground. 'his heart is returning doubtless he'll awaken very soon.' those words goes trough roxas's mind well he faints.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'(namine has begunnen her work)' patricia sits next to him. 'roxas? You're alright?' patricia helps him stand up. Olette comes. 'roxas, patricia, c'mon.' she says. They both nod and follows. They walks to the sandlot and see ria, fuu and vivi, ria is a boy with much muscles and has black hair and a little tinted skin, fuu has light purple hair, a purple shirt and white pants, vivi has farm clothes and you can't see his face cuz it's in the shadow of his hat. Vivi points at them when they come closer. 'thieves.' fuu points at them. 'that was low y'know!' ria says irritated to them. 'oh yeah?' hayner says back. 'nice comback there blondie.' a boy white clothes and a black cap comes. 'seifer...' patricia says. 'you can give us back the _ now.' seifer says not very nice. 'yeah! You're the only ones who could take it! y'know!' ria continues. 'stop with that 'y'know'! It's annoying.' patricia snarls. 'that was a undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers.' seifer says rude. Patricia begins to get serious. 'how did you called us?' she says with a mean voice. 'so what did you do with them? Burn it? Not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers.' seifer continues. 'replay!' fuu shouts. 'hahahahah! Now you're talking.' all of them stand in fight position. 'haha you crossed the line when you called us losers, let's see who are here the "losers".' patricia stand in fight position too, hayner and roxas do the same, olette and pence take step behind. 'i guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE i'll let it slide.' seifer says trying to be funny and cool. 'hmm i don't think we need that, cuz you're gonna down!' patricia says getting pumped up, roxas walks forward and goes on his knees. Seifer, ria, vivi and fuu are laughing. 'roxas!' hayner shouts. Roxas sees two struggle sticks on the ground, and signs patricia. 'got it.' she whispers. Patricia walks forward too and knees for them so she gets closer by the struggle sticks. 'ah c'mon! Not patricia too!' hayner says bothered. 'now!' patricia gets the struggle stick and trows one too roxas. Ria and seifer has struggle sticks too and they begin fighting. 'yeah thats what i mean!' hayner says cheering them on. 'c'mon guys! We know you can do it!' olette cheers too. 'roxas, you take ria! I'll take seifer! (cuz i have more experience in fighting, you can't remember)' roxas nods. 'haha this gonna be easy, like a girl can win from a man like me.' seifer does likes he's everything. 'you're not a man, you're just a little boy that acts childish.' patricia starts fighting, seifer dodges her attack and tries to hit her legs, patricia jumps up and comes down behind him, she attacks him in his back, ria attacks roxas first but roxas dodges it and kicks his knees so he get down a little. He jumps on his back and kicks him away. Seifer tries to hit patricia's arm with the struggle but patricia manages it to jump behind and attacks him in his belly. One more time she hits his legs and jumps behind again, seifer falls down on one knee and let his struggle stick fall, in meanwhile roxas got hit by ria on his leg and is on the ground now. '(geez patries got him already)' roxas stands up, and when ria tries to hit his shoulder roxas quickly avoid it and attacks his instead. Ria falls to the ground to and let go of his struggle stick. 'maybe i'm a girl but don't underestimate me.' patricia says with a smile, roxas comes standing next to her, fuu and ria go stands foward him. 'seifer is just! Not feelin' so hot, y'know!' ria shouts. 'tournament decides!' fuu continues. Pence is making a photo of roxas and patricia by the defeated seifer, but when he takes the photo and signs that it's made a white creature comes by and gets the camara. '(a nobody!)' patricia doesn't seems suprised but the others are. 'what was that?' hayner says not really suprised. 'the thief?' olette asks, everyone follows the nobody. Everyone goes a way, hayner and olette takes the right side, pence taken the left side and patricia and roxas takes the forest. Roxas and patricia find the nobody sliding around in the forest. Forward the gate of the old mansion it stops. 'we have come for you, my liege.' they both hear. 'huh?' roxas notices it was the nobody. The nobody opens his mouth and seems to wanna fight. 'roxas! Let's take it out!' patricia says. '(is it right to summon my keyblade righ now? Maybe i should use the struggle stick...)' they begin attacking it but they doesn't give any damage. 'it's no use...' roxas says defeated. The struggle stick in his hand begins to transform into a keyblade. '(nice!)' patricia trows away the struggle stick and summons her keyblade. 'what...what is this thing?' roxas is surpised and holds it forward him. Then he sees patricia has one too. 'what are those?' he asks her. 'i dunno.' she lies. 'maybe we can take it out now.' patricia begins attacking and roxas helps. Roxas gives the last smash. 'what was that!' photo's are lying on the ground. 'hey roxas look, the photo's' patricia holds her hand by her mouth. 'the word is back!' roxas takes the photo's, on one of the photo's they stand there with the five of them. Patricia looks at the old mansion at the window, she sees namine standing there, she nods at her with a smile, she smiles back. After that roxas and patricia go to the the tower for ice cream, hayner pence and olette were waiting for them by the station. After hours of talking roxas walks patricia home. 'i'll see ya tomorrow.' she says kindly. 'yeah, see ya tomorrow.' roxas smiles and walks to his own home. Patricia walks to the kitchen to have dinner. 'i actually don't feel like eating.' she walks upstairs to her room and change into her pyama. She lays down on her bed and just thinks about everything. '(i wish riku was here...and kairi...and sora...i wish all my friends were here...)' she feels lonely without them, ofcourse roxas is a friend but he can't remember anything from before. '(i miss riku...why did he left me...why...)' a tear escapes from her eye. Patricia starts singing a song called simple and clean, still she thinks she sings badly and stops singing. 'maybe having some some fresh air will make me feel better.' she stands up takes her pink dress and walks outside while wearing a black hood. It's already dark but twilight town isn't like earth where you get raped if you try to walk outside at this time of night. She walks to a tunnel nearby and goes into it, it's more light there, she goes downstairs untill she reached a dead end, she sits down there and drowns in her thoughts again, untill she hears a noice. She stands up and stands in fight position. 'you get three seconds to come out!' she shouts. 'wow, you almost sound scary.' a boy in a black coat comes downstairs. 'axel?' she shouts suprised. 'don't worry i don't do anything.' he walks to her. 'what are you doing here?' she asks him. 'i came to take back my friends.' he answers. '(he means roxas and me? I can't let him do that...then sora won't awake...)' she's quiet but then speaks. 'i can't...let you do that...' she speaks. 'what do you mean?' axel doesn't seem to understand why she's refusing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'we need roxas...to wake up sora...' she continues. 'so sora is more important then roxas and me? You couldn't even remember him!' axel shouts mad. 'he is my best friend, you two are too...but...you know i just can make choices right now...i'm just doing what people tell me to do...' she answers calm. 'you almost sound like a nobody...' axel comments. 'with those feelings...i am...' she answers on that. 'did something happen with you or something?' axel is getting a feeling that something is wrong. 'yes...but it's none of your business.' she answers. 'you always say that...don't say it's that riku guy.' he says, just hearing that name makes her mad. 'don't dare...to speak out that name EVER again!' she shouts mad. 'thats a yes, i do nothing now, but i swear i come back to take you and roxas back.' he comments as he walks away. 'and i'll be there to stop you...' she says quietly. After axel left patricia walks back to home. '(riku...)' she stands still and cries. Then someone lays a hand on her shoulder, it's DiZ. 'don't worry, you'll be able to see him again, just like your sister and other friends.' he says. 'how did you know what i was thinking about?' she says with tears in her eyes. 'namine told me a thing or two, you can stay this night by her if you feel lonely and want to have a friend around you.' he offers. She walks to the old mansion followed by DiZ. By namine's room DiZ opens the door. 'you have a guest.' he says to her, patricia walks past him to namine, DiZ leaves. 'patricia? What brings you here?' namine asks a little suprised, patricia only looks a the floor, a tear reaches the ground. Namine walks to her and comforts her, she has a sad smile. 'you'll be able to see them all soon.' she says. 'namine...' patricia stops crying. 'yes?' namine answers. 'do you know where riku is...?' she asks her. Namine's kind smile changes into a sad smile. 'i'm sorry...i don't know...' she answers. 'why did he leaved me...he promised...' patricia mutters. 'he had a reason.' namine says. 'what reason?' patricia gets curious. 'i don't know if i'm supposed to tell.' namine walks to s char and picks up her booklet. 'please tell me!' patricia asks her curious. '...alright...' namine draws something on her booklet, patricia comes closer. 'riku leaved you cuz he really loves you and don't want you to get in trouble, it may seems that it didn't hurt him when he leaved, but it actually hurted him really much, he really cares about you and thats why he leaved you on earth. Even when you two didn't remembered each other in the first place, he felt in love with you again, now you two remember everything again hs love for you has become stronger.' namine explains, those words gave her a high blush and made her speechless. 'h-he really...does...?' she can get out. Namine nods 'i think he was really sad when you refused him in first place.' she gets a smirk on her face. 'i never refused him?' patricia disagrees. 'that time he took you to the lake with the fireflies.' namine's smirking while patricia face gets so red as a tomato. 'how do you know that?' she asks really loud. 'maybe he told me, maybe he didn't.' namine's smirk changes into a kind smile. Patricia only sighs. 'let's sleep for now.' patricia says. The two girls goes to sleep, namine in her own bed and patricia on a matress on the ground. The next morning when patrica wakes up namine is drawing again. 'morning.' she says with a kind smile. 'morning...' patricia stands up and walks to her looking at what she's drawing. **'**how many days before the awaking?**'** patricia asks as she sees that she's drawing sora's memories. 'i think 5 from now.' she says. 'okay...then sora, me, donald and goofy together can beat up xemnas...and then i hope i can get to see my sister and...riku again...' patrica sits down on a chair. 'i think i should go home, in a half hour roxas wakes up and comes to my house.' patricia stands up again. 'thanks that i could stay tonight.' she walks to the door. 'you're welcome, come by anytime.' namine smiles. Patricia opens the door and walks downstairs to outside, in the woods she hears the bushes, but doesn't pay attention to it. Back in her house she makes a tail in her hair and lays down on bed till roxas comes. Roxas is still lies in bed but sits down quickly as he awakes, he looks at his hands. 'a key...blade?' he says. He stands up out his bed still wondering what his dream was all about and changes in his normal clothes. Not long later he knocks on patricia's door. 'morning.' he greets as she opens. 'morning.' patricia greets kindly back. 'let's go to the hideout.' he walks away from the door so she can come out. Patricia nods and follows him, together they walk to the hideout. Almost there patricia reminds she forgot her munny. 'roxas, i've to go back, i forgot my munny, you go already, i'm be right back.' she runs away back to her house. Roxas nods and walks futher then he stops. 'a keyblade...' he repeats again, he sees a stick lying against the wall. He picks it from the ground and begins doing fighting moves with it. 'what was that about?' he trows the stick away behind him but hits a men in a black coat, patricia came back but when she almost comes from behind the wall she sees a men in black coat and hides. '(shit! Roxas! I gotta do something! But they recognize me when i come out!)' she looks around if she sees something what can help her but doesn't see anything but some boxes, the men walks away. 'sorry...about that...' roxas apologizes when the men goes downstairs. '(which one was it? He was to big to be axel.)' patricia comes out. 'i-i'm back.' she says as roxas keeps looking and the stairs that leads to the town. 'oh, hey, let's go then.' patricia and roxas together enter the hideout. When they come in hayner hands them a sea salt icecream. 'thanks.' roxas takes the icecream and sits down. 'thanks.' patrica takes the ice cream with a smile and sits down on her usual place. It's quiet untill pence says something. 'do you guys think we'll always be together like this?' he asks everyone. 'i sure hope so.' olette answers. 'huh? Where did that come from?' hayner asks him suprised. Patricia doesn't seem that happy anymore as when she was when she entered, and roxas seems to be daydreaming. 'oh, well, you know, just thinking out loud.' pence answers him. 'well, i doubt we can be together forever, but isn't that what growing up is all about?' hayner says to answer his question though. 'what's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?' hayner's answers was wise and it made patricia think too. 'hayner is right, it isn't important how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, that's what us makes best friends right?' patricia kindly smiles to cheer everyone up. 'haha, get that off a fortune cookie, guys?' pence laughs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'that's it, no more ice cream for you!' hayner says. 'man, today's turning out to be a drag.' he continues. 'maybe because of yesterday's memory thief.' olette says. 'nuh-uh, you know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all!' hayner keeps talking. Pence signs to olette that he doesn't know what he's talking about, but it makes patricia laugh. 'something tells me you've got a plan.' patricia comments. 'yup, so, how about this?' hayner jumps from the box where he was sitting on and continues talking. 'we all go to the beach!' hayner suggests. 'and why do we go? Cuz we haven't been there our entire vacation!' hayner walks around. 'blue seas, blue skies, let's just get on a train and go!' he stops walking by the entrance. 'now you sound like you got that outta a folder.' patricia comments to tease him. 'haha, you guys are so funny.' he comments sarcastic. Everyone stands up and nods no, hayner runs to them. 'no? Aww c'mon!' he's dissapointed in his friends. 'maybe you forgot, but we're broke.' roxas tells him. 'maybe you forgot but i'm smart!' hayner smirks, patricia is laughing. 'stop being clever patries.' he still is smirking and runs out the hideout. The others follow him while patricia and roxas follows them by walking. Later they catch them by a poster, hayner waves to signs them. 'just two days to go.' hayner says as they come. 'we three have to make the finals!' hayner says to roxas and patricia. 'maybe you forgot that only two can compete in the finals.' patricia looks at the poster hanging on the wall. 'yeah but i mean, the last two remaining.' he improves himself. 'and no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize.' hayner suggest, it's a plan that no matter who wins they sure will get the prize whatever it is. 'okay, you're on.' roxas says enthusiastic. 'it's not a bad idea, i also do it.' patricia smiles. 'you three are gonna clean up.' pence cheers. 'go get 'em.' olette joins pence wth cheering. The three of them lay their upper arms against each other. 'it's a promise!' hayner says cool. Roxas and patricia both nod. 'now i've got a idea.' patricia says getting their attention. 'tell us?' pence says. 'hayner's plan to go to the beach, actually is not a bad idea, and since we are almost all broke, what about taking jobs to get munny for the beach?' patricia suggest. 'yeah! Thats how i remember you!' hayner says happy. 'it's a good idea, let's do it!' olette agrees. 'let's team up then to get more munny, i'll be my own team, roxas and patricia seems to be a good team and olette and pence, let's do it!' hayner wants to run but patricia interupts him. 'why are you your own team?' she asks him. 'cuz i can get more munny in my own then you all can get together! Haha!' he runs away. 'his ego is growing...' patricia comments which made everyone laughs. 'hayner! We come together by the twilight tower!' olette shouts at him. 'i hope he heard you.' roxas walks away. 'let's go patries.' he stops walking untill patricia catches up. 'let's make alot of munny!' patricia cheers running to a bulletin board. 'let's do this one first.' she points at a job what says they have to bring post to people so quickly as possible. 'let's use skateboards, how faster how more munny.' roxas runs away. 'you're right!' patricia follows him to roxas's house, he takes out two skateboards. 'let's take the job.' roxas was right, they were alot faster now. After takes many jobs everyone is standing forward the twilight tower. 'nice work everyone. Added to what we started with, we have now...' olette takes a little bag out her pocket. 'tada! 5000 munny!' olette says happy. 'sweet!' hayner cheers. Olette hands the little brown bag to roxas and patricia. 'let's get tickets.' patricia says. Olette and pence run forward while roxas, hayner and patricia don't move. 'we can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember.' hayner says. 'huh?' roxas is suprised while patricia understands what he means. Hayner rubs under his nose and then... 'gotcha!' he pushes in roxas belly and runs away, patricia does same with roxas shoulder and follows hayner, though when hayner olette and pence are by the doors patricia waits for roxas. When roxas starts he hits the ground. 'whoa!' patricia comes running. 'roxas! You're okay?' a stick hits the ground some metres away from them. 'huh?' hayner and the others turns their back and hayner jumps back to the stairs as he sees roxas laying on the ground. 'ahh...' he rubs his chin. 'you're okay?' patricia helps standing up. Then they notice a men in a black coat next to them, so fast patricia can she pulls the hood of her clothes on her head to hide her face. A men takes roxas arm and pulls him from the ground. 'what?' roxas don't know what he sees, patricia doesn't neither. 'roxas! Patricia! Three minutes!' hayner shouts. 'okay!' roxas and patricia answer him. They both look next to them but the men is gone. Hayner, olette and pence are inside already. 'weird...it's the same men we saw this morning.' patricia comments as she picks up the stick. 'we? You mean you saw him too this morning?' roxas asks her. 'well yeah, you didn't notice? Was standing there the whole time.' patricia lies. 'let's go quickly.' roxas runs to the doors and goes inside, patricia looks next to her again, removes her hood and follows roxas. 'five students.' hayner says to the tocket locker. 'roxas, the munny!' pence says. 'wait-' roxas is looking in his clothes but can;t find the bag anymore, patrica looks in her clothes too but it's really gone. 'no!' roxas shocks. 'huh?' Hayner turns to him just like olette. Roxas looks at the doors and remembers when the men took him from the ground. 'he took it.' he whispers to patricia. He walks to the doors again. 'where are you going?' olette asks him. 'remember when i fell, i had the munny before that, i bet that guy took it!' roxas says, patricia walks to him. 'guy?' hayner asks**.** Patricia gets the feeling something is not right here. 'he couldn't have gotten that far...' roxas begins talking slower. 'what are you talking about?' hayner doesn't believe him. 'there was no guy.' hayner says, patricia looks at the ground, feeling bad for roxas, because this is a replica of the real twilight town they can't see the other people who come there except for patricia. 'but he...' roxas is panicking, he doesn't understand at all and thats why patricia feels sorry. 'there wasn't...really?' roxas can;t believe it. The other turn their back and hear the bell ring, the train is riding away. 'oh boy...' pence sighs disspointed.


End file.
